The Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is an unaligned superhuman created by Leolab. The Blacksmith likes to keep his past dealings mysterious. As an arms dealer, he is very careful to ensure that he can do business with everyone. Publically Lloyd, the reclusive owner of Vigilant Arms, GmbH, he uses his company both as legitimate weapons R&D and as a front for his personal business: providing arms, armor, and information to Heroes and Villains alike. The Blacksmith was known to have been forcibly employed by a crime syndicate in his youth, committing robberies and enforcing the syndicate’s will. While robbing a governmental research building, he came across some of the journals of a scientist specializing in researching and granting superhuman powers. Planting evidence that the other labs in the area had crossed or planned to cross the syndicate, he participated in the resultant crime wave; he always was on the lookout for and secretly kept the materials mentioned in the scientist’s notes. Once he had finished gathering the needed components, he set about replicating the man’s work. Tinkering with what he had, he managed to create a small, spherical device. Activating it the way his unwitting benefactor’s documentation said, the device fused with him, becoming a part of his body. After training his powers in secret, he escaped from the crime syndicate. His actions after that are unknown until the founding of Vigilant Arms in Switzerland. Despite the fact that he never made a public or private appearance, the company grew explosively; the inevitable rumors were that he was an agent of everything from a mob boss to the UN. Preferring to remain neutral in all affairs, Vigilant Arms quickly expanded across the globe, having a branch in every continent and in most countries. It quickly became an open secret amongst the heroic and villainous community that The Blacksmith was an employee of the company, and that he would construct weapons and armor for anyone, provided they pay. His services came to include intelligence gathering as his company expanded. Appearance The Blacksmith never appears in person. He will usually sit behind a screen and talk to his customers to take orders or get payment. Powers and Weapons *'Perfect Telekinesis:' The Blacksmith’s only power is his telekinetic ability. He has, however, honed this capability to the point where he can manipulate objects on the sub-atomic level. He has never been able to affect living targets directly, and has to use non-living objects to interact. He has shown several unorthodox uses of this power, such as: **'Matter Phase Manipulation:' By making the individual atoms in an object move faster or slower, he can make it a solid, liquid, or gas at will. **'Electron Manipulation:' By using his powers to rearrange or move electrons, The Blacksmith can manipulate electronics internally or, if he so desires, initiate a powerful electrostatic discharge between two non-living objects. **'Fusion/Fission Bomb Creation:' So long as he has a starting material, he can create and detonate a fusion or fission bomb. **'Armor Creation:' Can manipulate his clothes to make an armor casing to protect himself. *'Metal Bars / Ball Bearings:' The Blacksmith carries around several bars of metal, as well as several small ball bearings. He uses his powers to manipulate these into weaponry as needed. Weaknesses The Blacksmith can’t directly affect living targets with his telekinesis. He is also over-reliant on it as both a fighting style and a part of his daily life; as such, his fighting skills have deteriorated.